unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeon list *Pyramids of Giza - Summary | Detail | Enemy *Luxor Temple - Summary | Detail | Enemy *Abu Simbel Temple - Summary | Detail | Enemy *Bordeaux Church - Summary | Detail | Enemy *Palenque - Summary | Detail | Enemy *Lima Church - Summary | Detail | Enemy *Fort San Domimgo - *Songsunri Ruins - *Leshan Giant Buddha - *Azuchi Castle Syracuse |- | Upper Floor (1-2) | 1 | ★ | 1 |Cave-like grave site (Religious legacy) | +1 | | |- | Middle Floor (3-5) | 1 | ★★ | 1 |Catacombs' Lithograph (Religious legacy) | +2 | |Symbols in the catacomb |} Maps and Loot table Giza |- | Upper Floor (1-3) | 1 | ★ | 1 | Thoth Statue (Religious legacy) | +1 | |Investigation of the Pyramids of Giza |- | Middle Floor (4-8) | 1 | ★★ | 1 | Cartouche (Historical legacy) | +2 | | Thoth Statue Study of the Pyramid Structure |- | Lower FLoor (9-15) | 1 | ★★★ | 2 |Heart Scarab (Religious legacy) | +3 |Book of Ennead | Cartouche Approaching the Mysteries of the Ruins |} Luxor |- | Upper Floor (1-3) | 2 | ★ | 2 | Hathor Statue (Religious legacy) | +2 | |City of the living |- | Middle Floor (4-8) | 2 | ★★ | 2 | Djed Pillar (Religious legacy) | +4 | | Hathor Statue Feast of Luxor |- | Lower FLoor (9-15) | 2 | ★★★ | 4 | Amun Statue (Religious legacy) | +6 | | Djed Pillar, Equip Book of Ennead |} Abu Simbel |- | Upper Floor (1-3) | 3 | ★ |3 | Ptah Statue (Religious legacy) | +3 | |Temple of Ramses 2nd |- | Middle Floor (4-8) | 3 | ★★ |3 | | +6 | | Ptah Statue Amun Statue Task from the Scholar |} Bordeaux Church |- | Upper Floor (1-2) | 1 | ★ | 1 |Catacombs in the Cathedral | +1 | | |- | Middle Floor (3-5) | 1 | ★★ | 1 |Coffin in the Catacombs | +2 | |Explorer in a Maze |} Palenque |- | Upper Floor (1-3) | 5 | ★ | 5 |Vivid Wall Painting Fragment | +5 | |Battle of The Stars |- | Middle Floor (4-8) | 5 | ★★ | 5 |96-letter Lithograph (Historical legacy) | +10 | | Vivid Wall Painting Fragment Thoughts of Palenque |} Lima Church |- | Upper Floor (1-2) | 5 | ★ | 5 |Tile Fragment | +5 | | |- | Middle Floor (3-5) | 5 | ★★ | 5 |Catacomb Bones | +10 | | Tile Fragment Identifying the Unidentified |} Songsunri Ruins |- |Upper Floor (1-3) |5 | |5 |Stone Beasts | +10 | |History of the Three Kingdoms of Korea Book of history and mythology Historical River Vestigest of Paekche |- |Middle Floor ( 4-8) |5 | |5 |Paeche King magatama | +10 | |http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99996961 Helping in the Ruins] |- |Lower floors (9-15) |5 | |5 |Paekche King Crown Accessory | +10 | | |- |} Fort Santo Domingo |- |Upper Floor (1-3) |5 | |5 |Earthen Ware with Human Face | +10 | |Abandoned Quest |- |Middle Floor ( 4-8) |5 | |5 |Hokutolite | +10 |Netherlands Sailing Guide |Explorer Searching for Fort San Domingo |- |Lower floors (9-15) |5 | |5 |Tamsui Dictionary | +10 | |Equip Netherlands Sailing Guide |- |} Azuchi Castle |- |Upper Floor (1-3) |5 | |5 |Tortoiseshell Comb | +10 | |Reputation of Sakai Remaining Glory of Hegemony |- |Middle Floor ( 4-8) |5 | |5 |Seal of Tenka Fubu | +10 | |Invite to Search Azuchi Castle |- |Lower floors (9-15) |5 | |5 |Azuchi Castle Roof Tile | +10 | |Tempyo Japanese Incense |- |} Leshan Giant Buddha |- |Upper Floor (1-3) |5 | |5 | | +10 | | |- |Middle Floor ( 4-8) |5 | |5 | | +10 | | | |- |Lower floors (9-15) |5 | |5 | | +10 | | |- |} Detail Template Links Japanese wiki dungeon page - google translated Official site dungeon intro Videos Category:Land Battle